


Surprise

by scottishangel05



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishangel05/pseuds/scottishangel05
Summary: Mac Taylor's life is turned upside down by the arrival of an old Marine buddies daughter.





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I do not own CSI NY or any if its character these are the property of CBS and affiliates. Any original characters are my own creation. This is a rewrite of an uncompleted story of mine from 9 years ago.

Surprise (Chapter 01)

Present, 13 Sept 2005

30-year-old Abigail Jones stands in the entrance to the NYPD Crime Lab, her eyes scanning across the Lab until she finds the person she is looking for, Detective Mac Taylor who is currently in his office talking to his second in command Stella Bonasera, unaware that his world is about to be forever changed.  
Not wanting to interrupt Abigail’s mind wanders back to the events that have led to this moment.

Flashback, 10 March 2005

Abigail Jones is a woman on a mission, she needs air, she needs to get away from all the platitudes and condolences from people she has hardly ever met and will probably never meet again. She finally manages to extricate from the last of the mourners and escape out into the backyard throwing herself down on the grass at the base of an old oak, unaware that she has not managed to escape unnoticed

“Here, you’ll catch your death out here” states Mac as he drapes his suit jacket over Abigail’s shoulders, his unannounced arrival making her jump.

“Shit, Mac give a girl some warning” 

“Sorry, I saw you leaving and just wanted”

“to check if I was ok” finishes Abigail with a hint of sarcasm

“Actually no, I know your not okay, you’ve just lost your Mother, I just don’t think you should be alone at the moment” states Mac as he sits down next to Abigail wrapping his arms around her drawing her into his side; an action which finally breaks Abigail allowing her to finally let her tears fall. Mac just lets her cry, knowing that there is nothing he can say to ease her pain.

Eventually, Abigail’s tears subside, and wiping her eyes, she lifts her head from Mac’s shoulders.

“God, I’m a mess”

“Your beautiful” replies Mac brushing a stray piece of hair behind Abigail’s ear, surprising himself and Abigail in the process.

Both still stunned, neither Abigail or Mac could tell who moved first but one minute they are staring at each other in stunned silence the next they are kissing.

Present 13 Sept 2005

Abigail’s remembering’s come to an end when she sees Stella leave Mac’s office, Mac still unaware of her presence.

Finally working up the courage, Abigail gently knocks on Mac's office door.

“Come, in” states Mac as he finishes reading the file on his desk.

“No rest for the wicked I see”

“Abigail” replies Mac in surprise as he looks up to see Abigail in his office, his surprise increasing as he notices Abigail’s rounded stomach.

“You’re pregnant”

 

To be continued …...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I do not own CSI NY or any if its character these are the property of CBS and affiliates. Any original characters are my own creation. This is a rewrite of an uncompleted story of mine from 9 years ago.

“You’re pregnant”

“What gave it away” replies Abigail gently lowering herself onto the sofa in Mac’s office, refusing any assistance from Mac as he moves forward to help.

“I can manage, I’m pregnant not an invalid. Anyway, you’ve done quite enough already”

The look on Mac’s face says it all;

“Yes, you’re the father, but don’t panic I’m not expecting anything from you, what happened between us was a moment of madness, a mistake, which was made evidently clear when I woke up the next morning and you were gone. Nice note by the way” says Abigail with a slight bitterness to her tone.

Putting a hand up to stop Mac interjecting she continues;

“I am going to raise this baby with or without your involvement, I just thought you had the right to know”

Mac is still standing in the middle of his office, seemingly unsure with what to do with himself in this unexpected turn of events. Finally, he makes his way over to Abigail and sits down beside her.

“Can I?” asks Mac indicating towards Abigail’s stomach, feeling unusually nervous.

In response Abigail takes Mac’s hand and places it gently onto her stomach, a soft smile playing on her lips at the look of wonder on Mac’s face as he feels the baby move, her bitterness at Mac’s treatment of her momentarily forgotten.

 

“Abigail about that night, I want to …….” Mac doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Stella walks into the office and stops short when she sees Mac and Abigail on the sofa, Mac’s hand still resting Abigail’s stomach.

“Sorry, Sorry,” says Stella trying to retreat from Mac’s office as quickly as possible, trying to process what she had just seen.

“It’s fine, I was just leaving,” says Abigail standing up from her seated position, waving away assistance from Mac yet again as he tries to help.

Grabbing a business card from her handbag, Abigail hastily writes on the back of it and hands it to Mac.  
“This is where I am staying, my contact details are on the front, it’s up to you whether you use them or not” 

“So, I guess I’ll leave you to get back to work, sorry for the interruption” states Abigail aiming the last part at Stella, as she walks out of the office. Leaving a stunned Mac and a confused Stella behind”

“Care to explain, Mac,” asks Stella turning towards Mac, who replies with;

“I need a drink”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I do not own CSI NY or any if its character these are the property of CBS and affiliates. Any original characters are my own creation. This is a rewrite of an uncompleted story of mine from 9 years ago.

“You left her a note” exclaims Stella as Mac finishes telling her about Abigail and their night together.

“I left her a note” repeats Mac, wincing at the look of disappointment currently displayed on Stella’s face.

“I know it was a stupid and cowardly thing to do, but I panicked Stella, okay I panicked”

“Claire” asks Stella

“Claire” repeats Mac

“Mac it’s been four years, Claire would want you to move on, be happy”

“I know she would I do, but I still felt ashamed, like I had betrayed her memory”

“You’ve really fucked up Mac”

“I know”

“So, what are you going to do now?”

“Apologize, to Abigail firstly and see how involved she will allow me to be in my son or daughters life”

“So, you want to be involved”

“Yes”

“Well you’ve got some groveling to do”

“Believe me Stella I know”.

As Stella and Mac are finishing up their conversation, Abigail is back in her NYC apartment facetiming with her best friend back in Scotland.

“So…”

“So…”

“Abi”

“Sorry, Lily its just been a hell of a day”

“So, you finally told him then”

Abigail just nods in reply;

“What did he say?”

“Not much I really didn’t give him the chance, and before you start, I know, but the minute I saw him I just got so angry, a fucking note Lily”

“I know Abi, it was a crappy thing to do, but he deserves to know about the baby”

“I know, he asked to touch my stomach, you should have seen his face Lily he had this look of total amazement”

“So, he wants to be involved then”

“I think so, we didn’t get a chance to talk properly due to an interruption from one of his colleagues, but I gave him my address and contact details, so I’ll need to wait and see”

“and are you going to be okay with him being involved, Abi I remember you gushing about Mac after your Dad introduced you to him at your 18th Birthday Party, I think it was”

“That was a silly teenage crush, I’ll be fine Lily, really I will”

“I’m going to pretend to believe you, but just know I am always here if you need me”

“I know Lily, I know”.

The next day

Abigail is greeted by various employees as she walks into the Heather Biotech NYC Offices, Heather Biotech being the business her Mum and Dad had founded of which she was now CEO.

As she reaches her Office, she is informed by her secretary that a Detective Taylor had called looking to speak to her.

“Is everything okay Miss Jones”

“Everything’s fine Grace, Detective Taylor is an old friend of my fathers”

Graces concerns allayed Abigail enters her Office closing the door behind her.

Sitting down at her desk and after taking a deep breath, Abigail lifts the phone and dials Mac’s number.  
Mac is in his way back to the Crime Lab having just processed the scene of a hit and run, when he receives Abigail’s call.

“Hi Mac, my secretary says you called looking to speak to me”

“I did, look I am sorry for the way I handled things, it was a jerk thing to do”

“Agreed”

“but this baby I am not going to run away from, I want to be involved as much as you will let me”

“Look Mac it’s probably best we sort things out face to face, why don’t you come over to my apartment tonight for dinner say about 1930 hours, and we can discuss everything then.”

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll see you then. And Abigail?”

“Yes?”

“I really am sorry”.

“So am I” replies Abigail sadly as she ends the call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I do not own CSI NY or any if its character these are the property of CBS and affiliates. Any original characters are my own creation. This is a rewrite of an uncompleted story of mine from 9 years ago.

“Stella is something going on with Mac. He’s been unusually distracted today?” asks Danny as he and Stella wait in line for coffee.  
“Mac got some pretty big news yesterday, it’s not anything bad, but it’s thrown him for a loop”  
“so, you know what this news was?”  
“Yes, and I’m sure Mac will share it with you and the rest of the team when the time is right.”  
While Stella and Danny are out getting coffee, Mac is in his office trying to figure out what to say to Abigail at dinner, knowing that his actions have given her no reason to trust him with her feelings or with the child she is carrying.  
Knowing that he is unlikely to be any use within the lab in his current state of mind, he sends Stella a message saying that he is heading home early, knowing she will contact him if she needs him for anything.  
At the same time as Mac is heading home, Abigail finds herself surrounded by the contents of her closet trying to figure out what to wear for her dinner with Mac.  
“This is hopeless” exclaims Abigail throwing yet another outfit aside  
“I don’t even know why I am bothering”  
“Yes, you do” chimes in Lily’s voice from the facetime window open on Abigail’s laptop  
“You can deny it all you want Abi, but you have feelings for Mac”  
“and if I do, nothing ever going to happen. So, as I said why am I even bothering with all this” indicating the mass of discarded clothes surrounding her.  
“nobody ever said love makes sense”  
Letting out a groan of frustration, Abigail gets back to trying to pick an outfit.  
Later that night Mac arrives at Abigail’s apartment just as she finishes preparing dinner, both are unsure of what to say or how to act.  
“Well this is awkward” laughs Abigail nervously finally breaking the silence between herself and Mac  
“You’d think we were a pair of teenagers, not two grown adults” she adds.  
“You shouldn’t be feeling awkward, it’s me who has acted atrociously not you”  
“but I haven’t made things any easier have I, I acted like a total bitch yesterday, I hardly let you get a word in edgeways. Thank you for the flowers by the way.  
“Your welcome, dinner smells amazing by the way”  
“Thanks, now let’s eat and see if we can sort things out like adults”  
Abigail is the first to talk, questioning why Mac slept with her in the first place;  
“was it because you felt sorry for me, oh poor Abigail she’s just lost her mother so I can’t reject her”  
“No, it was because I was attracted to you and if I am being truthful, I still am, and that was why I slept with you and also why I freaked out the next morning and frankly why I am still freaking out, well that and the baby. After Claire, I didn’t expect to ever feel this level of attraction, feeling towards anyone again, I most definitely did not see fatherhood in my future, but I want it, I want to be a father to my son or daughter”  
“daughter” replies Abigail softly her eyes slightly wet  
“it’s a girl”  
Abigail just nods in response, and after drying her eyes continues the conversation.  
“I know how much you loved and still love Claire. If you had just stayed that morning after and explained all this to my face to face, I would have understood, you know I would have Mac, but no you acted like a coward, not a word I thought I would ever use to describe you. You left me a note Mac a fucking note, with one word written on it “sorry”.  
“I did try and call”  
“I was angry Mac, and hurt, I just couldn’t bear to speak to you, and to be truthful if hadn’t gotten pregnant I probably wouldn’t have spoken to you again”  
“I am truly sorry”  
“I know Mac, but I can’t trust you with my feelings, not at the moment anyway. For now, the focus for both of us needs to be this baby our daughter. I am planning to stay in New York for the foreseeable future, overseeing the running of our Heather Biotech New York Offices. So, you will be able to be fully involved in the pregnancy, birth and raising of our daughter if that is definitely what you want”  
“It is, and I promise you I will earn back your trust”  
“We’ll see” replies Abigail.


End file.
